


Громакс

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [17]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Strong Language, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: однажды орк Громакс был вождём. Однажды потерпел поражение. Теперь Громакс решил посоветоваться с Горком и Морком, чтобы снова стать вождём и никогда больше не проигрывать.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Громакс

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков ("Важный день").  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён ("Боги и звери"). Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения ("Необходимые жертвы").  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти.  
Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится ("Охотники за сокровищами"). Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне ("Обыкновенное мошенничество"). Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари ("Одиссея"). Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь ("Вечный победитель"). Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.   
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".   
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель ("Грехи отцов").  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти ("Сила слов").  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты ("Пир").   
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар ("Во имя прощения"). Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого. Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справиться с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая ("Зов"). На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.   
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится предводитель Крестоносцев, капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых Из Пепла начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно ("Ростки предательства").  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 – разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.  
В том же году Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются во владения Бледных Крестоносцев и берут управление над Бретанциной-III ("Ангел Смерти"). Народ феодального мира ликует возвращению защитников. Магистр космических десантников объявляет о проведении турниров и рассылает доверенных лиц во все крупные государства планеты. Самая большая неожиданность происходит в королевстве Куэс. В рыцарском турнире побеждает девушка, Энджел Грим.  
Флориан Дескин не прогоняет воительницу, несмотря на невозможность её перерождения в Ангела Смерти. Магистр видел Энджел во снах и уже приготовил для неё другую, но не менее важную роль в своих задумках.  
Действие переносится на планету под названием Портиспания – ещё один мир, которым когда-то управляли Бледные Крестоносцы ("Тени над Инстумом").  
Туристическая поездка приводит молодого машиновидца Григория Агирша на океаническую платформу Инстум. Он здесь чтобы разузнать о судьбе пропавшего деда, но на беду находит только культ Дагона, древнего чудовища. Страшные мутанты собирались принести Григория в жертву, когда Возрождённые Из Пепла прерывают обряд. Капитул очищает от чужаков и культистов платформу и освобождает Григория.  
Вот только Ангелы Смерти даже не догадываются, что предки машиновидца тоже когда-то поклонялись Дагону, и зараза в крови парня со временем даст о себе знать.  
Кроме описанных выше событий магистр капитула внедрил в Ордо Еретикус собственного агента – победительницу одного из турниров Бретанцины-III, Энджел Грим. Теперь она служит дознавателем в свите Морриган Д'Туиред.  
Имперская армия вязнет в войне на окраине Предела Рейнольдса. Возрождённые Из Пепла вмешиваются в боевые действия, но встречают могучего противника - Альфа-Легион ("Трудный выбор").  
Потери капитула растут каждый день, а перелом в войне всё не происходит. В это время Сердце Льва с боевым братом попадает в окружение еретиков. Легионеры предлагают защитнику капитула перейти на их сторону, и он соглашается из-за желания жить, прославиться, стать командиром, а также отомстить главнокомандующему имперской армией Дэмиену Баэверу.  
С помощью Сердца Льва Альфа-Легион разворачивает всеохватную войну и разбивает силы Империума. Предатель встречается с Баэвером и убивает того, а также своего боевого брата, реклюзиарха Болотную Жабу.  
Предатель скорбит об утрате, тогда как легионеры отмечают победу. Однако позже Сердце узнаёт, что всё это время участвовал в гамбите Флориана Дескина. В попытке исправить содеянное, Сердце Льва убивает командира врага.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла появляются на поле боя и сокрушают подразделения еретиков. Магистр защищает Сердце от преследований и говорит остальным воинам, что с самого начала задумывал подобную операцию, что иначе победить в войне было невозможно.  
Также Флориан узнаёт, что Жак Молье, магистр Бледных Крестоносцев, жив и скрывался всё это время на самом видном месте.  
В душе.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.   
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию - "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу для капитула. Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Неудачная сделка.  
Войско Теней под руководством Даниэла Переса совершает налёт на космическую станцию "Ямайн", система Вестинд, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Возрождённые мстят за сорванную сделку между магосом Стером Хуссом и главой "Ямайна" Генри Морганом. Тогда погибли десять боевых братьев, и капитул безжалостно вырезает всех, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к убийству.  
Однако сам Морган избегает охоты.

Собирая осколки.  
Капитул берёт руководство над Бретанциной-III, феодальным миром субсектора Бритоль, сектора Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Народ ликует, по всей планете проходят турниры на право вступить в ряды Небесного Воинства.

584-592.М36  
Позиционная война.  
Мир-кузня Гот объявляет созвездие Щитоносца своими владениями. Возрождённые Из Пепла, подразделения скитариев и других вооружённых сил механикумов отнимают у орков один мир за другим. Империя Бладарабеллы сужается с каждым годом. Ангелы Смерти участвуют в абордажных операциях и уничтожают вражеских командиров на полях сражений, пока огненная буря из плоти, стали и микросхем очищает планеты от зелёной заразы. Немаловажную роль в разгроме орочьей империи играет дар предвидения Флориана Дескина, магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.

593.М36  
Возвращение и очищение.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла берут управление над водным миром Портиспания, субсектор Бритоль, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Капитул и Инквизиция уничтожают распространившиеся культы чужаков и поклонников Хаоса, а также меняют руководителей планеты, чьи действия привели к распространению порчи.

593-594.М36  
Алый снег.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла приходят на помощь имперской армии в затянувшейся войне на планете Чиачиана, Чиачианская Система, Предел Рейнольдса, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Еретики Альфа-Легиона собирают громадное войско и уничтожают всех доблестных защитников Империума, кроме капитула.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла во время генерального сражения расправляются с предателями-Астартес, а потом в течение 594-ого года и с остальными врагами Империума на планете.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин – магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника, владыка Бретанцины, властитель Портиспании,  
Сердце Льва – защитник капитула, Войско Дня,  
Дэй Ноф – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот – магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун – глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд – адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Птичьи Кости – маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес – маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш – капитан крейсера “Межзвёздный Скиталец”,  
Лина Кансе – старший канонир "Старого Сокола",  
Энджел Грим – агент капитула в рядах Ордо Еретикус,  
Дональд Грим – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III,  
Александр Тейлор – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти – высший инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред – инквизитор Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг – генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман – магос–ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот,  
Л-0-К – командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады, мир-кузня Гот,  
Григорий Агирш – машиновидец, планета Портиспания.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов – магистр войны сектора Лузинья,  
Елена Крюгер – генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон – сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер – губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна – планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал – демонхост,  
Бафомет – высший демон,  
Тьма – демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье,  
Бхут – демон.

Громакс

1  
– В-а-а-а-г-х! – орал Громакс, сидя перед идолом Морка. – В-а-а-а-г-х!  
Зеленокожий призывал дух орочьего божества уже несколько десятилетий. Ни минуты орк не потерял на мирную жизнь вплоть до того мига, как его шкуру и шкуры ещё множества парней Вейнама подпалили космические десантники. Тогда Громакс решил, что чем-то прогневал Горка и Морка, и нужно вернуть их расположение.  
На летучей мусорной свалке под названием "Крушиламай" Громакс рухнул в пустыне Горком забытой планеты и занялся строительством памятников в честь богов. Такая необычная мысль пришла ему в голову из-за того, что люди везде, где только могли, возводили храмы.  
"Вот Анператор им и памагает!" – думал Громакс. – "А чё сделали парни?! Ничё!"  
Зеленокожие, которые пережили падение, не поняли намерений вождя. Они хотели продолжить набеги, а не делать что-то руками или даже думать головой, поэтому первое время Громакс питался исключительно жёсткой орчатиной. Когда запасы недовольных подошли к концу, вождь отвлёкся от строительства и принялся изучать окрестности.  
Слева – песок, справа – горы. Громакс поморщился, желудок заурчал.  
Стоило только перелезть через острые кряжи, как орк едва сам не стал добычей. Мерзкие земляные черви были в несколько раз больше самого крупного орка и почти так же прожорливы.   
Однако уже скоро вожак освоился с новой жизнью и вернулся к постройке идолов.  
– Стрелялы хрошие! Ты зчем их в челюсть вствляешь, босс?! – спрашивали одни зеленокожие.  
– Птомушта, мзгляк! – вожак отвешивал недовольным пинка.  
– Крсные лмпочки пдайдут для гргантов! – восклицали другие орки, куда свирепее и страшнее. – Не делай их глзами Морка! Оставь! Тогда гргант крутой-крутой получица!  
– Плучи фщи! – Громакс бил ногой с разворота.  
– Зоганый звук! – недовольно гремел призрак чудного парня. – Клонки в пасти – тупо! Вытщи наружу!  
– Рубилу жри! – орал Громакс и махал тесаком, но проклятое недовольное облако никак не рассеивалось.  
Наконец, идол Морка был готов. Днями напролёт Громакс выкрикивал призывы к богу, потрясал оружием или с упоением выводил мощные гитарные риффы, но покровитель воинской хитрости не являлся к "жрецу", что невероятно злило.  
Когда терпение заканчивалось, долина за горами утопала в крови. Громакс уничтожал червей десятками и не успокаивался, пока не умывался кровью. Только после пары недель беспрестанной резни вождь возвращался и думал, что делать дальше.  
"Раз Морк – млчит, Горк гварит!"  
Деталей осталось уже не так много, но зато Громакс облепил голову бога жестоких воинов шкурами и залил кровью. Потом вождь пожертвовал на корону Горка связку из девяти шлемов космических десантников, добытых в бою или отобранных у других орков. В конце концов, памятник получился не таким уж и убогим в сравнении с первым. Однако второе божество тоже молчало, хотя Громакс объединил колонки Горка и Морка вместе, чтобы не пропустить их мудрость.  
Время шло, но ничего не происходило. Тогда вожак напрягся и додумался до причины неудачи.  
"Вспмни людиков, зогов ты дурень! Чё они делают в хрмах? Пнял, мзгляк?! Они на кленях стоят и пают, тупой ты сквиг!"  
С этого дня великан, загорелый до тёмно-зелёного почти чёрного цвета и со шкурой изрезанной бесчисленными рубцами, садился, сплетал ноги и пел двум огромным шарам, слепленным из всякой всячины:  
– В-а-а-а-г-х! В-а-а-а-г-х!  
Горк и Морк молчали. Громакс познал спокойствие, бренность собственного существования и даже всего мира вокруг. Теперь, когда прижимал голод, вожак охотился со всем терпением, на которое только способен орк, то есть мог выжидать в засаде несколько минут. Вечером он возвращался, день за днём, год за годом, и даже призрак чудного парня не мог поколебать устоявшийся порядок своей нескончаемой болтовнёй.  
– В-а-а-а-г-х! В-а-а-а-г-х! – кричал Громакс, глядя в восхитительно красивое небо.  
Лёгкая прохлада обволакивала стальные мускулы шёлком, штаны, ни разу не стиранные за многие годы, приятно пахли, а звёзды соревновались с лампочками Морка в яркости. Бесконечное море огоньков, которое обещало раньше нескончаемое веселье, теперь не значило для Громакса ровным счётом ничего.  
"Клёвая картинка!" – улыбался Громакс, и его пасть растягивалась так широко, что можно было представить, как орк разом проглатывает целого грокса.  
– В другую строну смари, зоганый ты мзгляк! – заметил призрак чудного парня.  
Одна звезда разгорелась так ярко, что вожак отвёл взгляд.  
В разобранный на составляющие "Крушиламай" врезался ещё один челнок орков, раскаленный после прохождения через атмосферу. Взметнулись обломки, которые утыкали песок вокруг ржавым лесом. Громакс скривился, вытащил из бедра железную арматуру и похромал к нарушителям спокойствия.  
Рампа звездолёта, ранее бывшим имперской "Валькирией", отвалилась и с лязгом скатилась по горе металлического хлама. Наружу показался здоровенный ноб. Очень важный, если судить по броне, в которую облачился. Голова защищена рогатым шлемом, с решёткой, которая закрывала лицо. На груди красовались части трофейных силовых доспехов, а в руках здоровяк удерживал секиру, собранную из двух цепных топоров. Как только незнакомец увидел приближающегося Громакса, то сразу заорал:  
– Вождь Громакс? Живой?! Здрова!  
– И тебе не хварать. Ты кто такой, зог тебе в рыло?!  
– Откар я. Самый крутой орк после Бладарабеллы!  
– Бладарабелла – кусок сквигьего навоза и людоёб!  
– Ха-ха, он оже смое гварил про тебя, только без людоёба!  
Если бы ноб попробовал так общаться с Громаксом хотя бы десять лет назад, то вождь смял бы его в шар и пинком отправил в ближайшую выгребную яму. Громакс сжал челюсти и, когда кровавые мошки перестали летать перед глазами, вежливо продолжил:  
– Какого зога пжаловал? Двигай отседа, пока можшь!  
– Нимогу! Последний прикз босса. Найти тебя!  
– Зачем?  
– Низнаю! Бладарабелла как-то схватил меня за лапу и дал своё рубило. Птом скзал найти "этот кусок сквигьего навоза, Громакса"! Птом скзал, чтобы мы все вместе вламили людикам! Птом он устал держаца за пузо, лёг отдохнуть и разбрасал кишки по земле!  
– Здох, значит! А-ха-ха! – вожак потряс кулаками. – А кто ему кишки выпустил?  
– Злобные кнсерные банки! Называют себя "Вырождённые"!  
– Да, с банками весело бица! Я их как-то аже побидил пару раз.  
– Так что, босс, ты повидёшь нас? В козмасе висит скала. Последняя скала!  
– Ха, неудачники! – захохотал Громакс. – Всё прсрали?  
Здоровяк побагровел:  
– Мы сражались, а ты… ты… Ты на сонце грелся!  
– Я слухал голос Горка и Морка, дурень, – погрозил кулаком Громакс.  
– И... Чё?  
– Проваливайте или я вам накастыляю, мзгляки!  
Ноб выпускал из ноздрей струи пара, но, в конце концов, потупился. Громакс в одних драных штанах превосходил на две головы Откара в доспехах, а в ширь так вообще смахивал на небольшой, но всё-таки деффдредд.

2  
Откар не сдался. Он был упорным парнем, поэтому и стал правой рукой знаменитого орочьего корсара, чья империя когда-то насчитывала более двух десятков миров в созвездии Щитоносца. Кроме того, Откар – злопамятный ноб, и у него руки чесались отомстить людям за позорные поражения. Он решил обратиться за помощью к меку Громмелю, который занимался ремонтом десантного челнока.  
– Слухай, Громмель! – провыл Откар.  
Мек поднял маску сварщика и поглядел на ноба единственным целым имплантатом. Второй, неисправный, Громмель удалил и использовал пустое место, как пепельницу для сигар. Огарок одной из них мек как раз докуривал.  
– Чето гобе?  
Умные орки объясняли собратьям, что через мека вещают предки, а, значит, он стоит к Горку и Морку ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Впрочем, были и те, кто рассказывал о том, что Громмелю выбили глаз и немного мозгов, отчего мек двинулся и нёс всякий вздор.  
– Громакс тупит! Ннадо его угварить, – всплеснул руками Откар. – Вождь слухает только голос Горка и Морка. Ннадо чёта сделать, шобы он слухал нас.  
– Нялпо! Убу сёдет! – Громмель втянул в себя клубы слезоточивого дыма, выдохнул ядовитую тучу, потом выбросил огарок и раздавил его ногой.  
Вдвоём орки простояли целую ночь, наблюдая за тем, как Громакс молится богам. Когда вождь проголодался и отправился на охоту, Откар и Громмель залезли сначала в пасть к Морку, набедокурили, а потом повторили кощунство ещё с идолом Горка.  
Громакс вернулся ближе к полуночи, когда серебряный полумесяц вошёл в полную силу и освещал холодным могильным светом местность вокруг. Он, как обычно, сел на землю, сплёл ноги и принялся рычать молитву до тех пор, пока не устанет и заснёт.  
– Эй! Эй, ты! –   
Вождь окаменел. Он осмотрелся, но рядом не было никого кроме шарообразных идолов.  
– Да, ты!  
Голос Богов странно походил на рычание Откара, но Громакс не видел его, а только слышал громоподобные раскаты издалека.  
– Подымайся, сквигово дерьмо! Пора бить морды и надирать задницы!  
– О, хтрый Морк, крутой Горк, – вождь сложил ладони вместе, совсем как человек, и обратился к богам. – Научите, как лучче нахлабучить людиков!  
– Мы пкажем, но снчала ты должен пойти с Откаром и накастылять Вырождённым!  
– Как же я им накастыляю, если не знаю, как?!  
– Рубилой и стрелялой, балван!  
– Я так делал! В чём же ваша удрость?  
– Не спорь! Больно умный стал, мзгляк!  
– Лана-лана! – Громакс поднялся на ноги, снял с пояса рубилу и потряс её над головой, выкрикивая грозный орочий клич. – В-а-а-а-г-х!  
Откар обрадовался так, как никогда, и даже не сломал трофейный вокс-аппарат. Он поднял взгляд на Громмеля и увидел ухмылку в клубах дыма.  
– Заза былпитать! – мек вставил батарейки в устройство.

3  
Громакс обходил новые владения.  
"Скала как скала. Разве чё бальшая!"  
"Последний Довот Бларабеллы" состоял, по меньшей мере, из десятка судов самых разных форм, года выпуска и изготовителей. Техножрецы смогли бы опознать только три корабля. Крейсеры "Клото", "Лахесис" и "Антропос" объединились вместе с божествами иных рас, чтобы вершить судьбу всех встреченных в галактике миров. Купола, с доработанными до орочьего ума пушками, усеивали поверхность железной планеты. Очень редко, но встречались раскалённые добела дюзы двигателей, которые толкали скалу навстречу приключениям. Вождь цокнул языком, когда заметил вдалеке генератор пустотного поля, ещё не сломанный Громмелем.  
"Намально так!"  
После осмотра Громакс спустился в загаженные трюмы, снял дыхательную маску, сбросил баллон с воздухом, магнитные сапоги для походов по обшивке и вдохнул полной грудью терпкий аромат странствий.   
Внутренности скалы освещались приятным орочьему глазу красным светом, в каждом коридоре толпились бойцы, а, покопавшись в мусоре, можно было вооружиться до зубов всяким острым металлоломом буквально за минуту. Так как Бладарабелла отличался любовью к искусству, то кости и рога украшали стены, а кое–где умельцы оставили ещё и яркие граффити.  
– Скока парней на этой пасудине?  
– Если бы я знал, босс! – морда Откара исказилась вдумчивой гримасой. – Если бы я знал, босс, то сам был бы босс, босс!  
– Да какой из тебя, босс, балван! Гвари, мало парней, много парней, Горк уважает или Морк не сащитает?  
Откар снова яростно засопел.  
– Ха-ха, если ты тут самый умный, я знаю, пчему вам навешали!  
– Здесь Морк не сащитает скока парней! – пропищал кто-то из тени.  
Под свет фонарей аварийного освещения вышел гретчин. Оркоид обладал невероятно широкими, как крылья, ушами и, если бы научился ими махать, мог бы улететь навстречу мечтам. Неприятели порвали края и пробили пулями эти зелёные опахала, а также оторвали бедняге нос, когда тот вынюхивал что-то любопытное.  
Гретчин не раз попадал под горячую руку, поэтому держался как перед скачками, очень нервно. Оркоид готовился сорваться в ту же секунду, когда в него полетит увесистый башмак.  
– Как тя звать, мелкий? – Громакс скрестил руки на груди и почти раздавил гретчина тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья.  
– Чебуран, – едва слышно произнесло испуганное существо.  
– Сложна! Я буду звать тебя Гретчин, гретчин!  
– Хрошо. А вы кто? Ноб?  
– Не.  
– Коммандо?  
Громакс покрутил головой:  
– Я – босс, в рот мне зоги!  
– Ух ты! Крутое рубило, босс! – внезапно Чебуран забегал вокруг Громакса так быстро, что орк заворчал из-за мельтешения. – Нука-нука, варьё! Не трожь!  
– Пзвольте таскать рубилу! – пропищал Чебуран.  
– Я бы позырил на это! – захохотал Откар. – Она его раздавит в блин!  
– Не, – отмахнулся Громакс. – Кому попало своё рубило не даю. Для тебя другое дело, Гретчин! Гварить будешь, а то этот не умеет! – вождь кивнул на ноба.  
– Слушаюсь!  
– Чё тут у вас ещё посмареть мона?  
Гретчин почесал затылок и ответил:  
– Мстерская Мека. Там много разных прикольных штук!  
– Веди, Гретчин!  
Орки, которые из-за размеров едва помещались в одну линию, последовали за Чебураном, отбрасывая соплеменников поменьше. Они подошли к высоким дверям, за которыми громыхал бур и жужжал сварочный аппарат Громмеля. Громакс навалился на створку и выломал её с полозьев. Вождь не дал ей упасть, поднял и закрыл двери за собой. Громакс с уважением относился к чужому имуществу.  
Вождь ввалился на производство и увидал новое изобретение мека. Громмель переделал имперский грузовик и на место кузова поставил пусковую установку с закреплёнными гретчинами. Мелюзга, привязанные к ракетам, кричала и махала ножами, а Громмель сидел за рулём и колдовал над приборной панелью. Мек затягивался, убирал сигару в пепельницу-глазницу, откуда поднималась струйка сизого дыма, а потом продолжал ковыряться с приборами.  
Произошёл пробный пуск, о котором Громмель не предупредил испытуемых. Гретчины пролетели короткое расстояние за мгновения и разбились в кровавые лепёшки о стены, оставив внушительные вмятины.  
– Храша! – заметил мек.  
Громакс подошёл к кабине и ввалился в окно:  
– Круто, терь аже гретчин опасный! А прикинь, орка пркрепить! Летадлы збивать будем!  
– Дего ловоришь! – Громмель настолько восхитился задумке, что выронил изо рта сигару.  
Сиденья были обиты легко воспламеняемым материалом, и мек с воплями вырвался наружу. Громмель упал и покатился по полу, а орки с любовью смотрели на весёлый огонь, который быстро охватил кабину так, что красная краска хлопьями слезла и прахом разлетелась по мастерской. Перья красного петуха добрались до разлитого по полу топлива, и опаляющая волна накрыла грузовик. "Гретчиномёт" взлетел в воздух под одобрительные возгласы орков. Пожар охватил мастерскую и приятно согрел шкуры зеленокожих. Когда огонь опал и уступил место непроглядному дыму, Громмель посидел у обломков и тихо пробурчал под нос, очень даже разборчиво:  
– Зог.  
– Клёво тут у вас! – вождь, чёрный от гари, подмигнул меку.  
– Сдекру лаюче! – пообещал Громмель.  
Внезапно раздались выстрелы и гром взрывов. Орки живо высыпали из мастерской и увидели, что зеленокожие, которые крутились у логова Громмеля, в ожидании новых пушек, лежат изрезанные на куски или превращённые в фарш выстрелами из крупнокалиберного оружия.  
– Кнсерные банки! – заключил Откар.  
– Наим на доподдать! – Громмель воинственно взмахнул кулаками и убежал обратно в сгоревшую мастерскую, откуда вернулся с почерневшим, но грозным шестиствольным пулемётом.  
– Покатили! – Громакс снял с пояса зазубренный тесак и повёл группу на поиски хорошей драки.  
Дорога, сложенная из трупов, привела орков в двигательный отсек одного из кораблей, которые Варп смял и превратил в единое целое. Здесь недалеко от громады уснувшего генератора орки развернули базар и поставили бесчисленное множество крохотных лавок, в которых за зубы приобреталась любая вещь, найденная, украденная или отобранная на "Последнем Довоте Бладарабеллы".  
Сегодня случился выходной день: десяток космических десантников разогнал торговцев и втоптал их в решётчатый пол двигательного отсека. Воины в серых доспехах прорывались через толпу зеленокожих как пуля сквозь бумажную мишень. Такое избиение поразило Громакса до глубины той невыразимой и беспощадной материи, которая была у него вместо души.  
– Эй, мзгляки! – проревел вождь. – Вы ж орки, балваны! Круши кнсерные банки! В-а-а-а-а-г-х!  
Боевой клич привёл в себя охваченную ужасом толпу. Космические десантники всё также превращали зеленокожих в кровавую кашу или пережаренные стейки, но теперь орки начали огрызаться.  
Упал с проломленной головой первый Ангел Смерти. Громмель изрешетил другого.  
Тогда космические десантники изменили тактику. Пара воинов прорвалась к генератору, и устройство вновь загудело, когда проржавевшие механизмы стали вращаться. Оставшаяся шестёрка ринулась на вождя, который, как мог, подбадривал подчинённых пинками и криками.  
Громакс провыл со злобы, когда несколько болт-снарядов пробили грудь. Нет, он не ослабел, и с готовностью скрестил тесак с цепным мечом соперника. Забрало шлема врага напомнило вождю своими вытянутыми клыками о диких гроксах.  
– Ха, я вставлю эти зубы себе в челюсть. Они крутые!  
– Сначала прожуй это!  
Космический десантник попытался затолкать ствол болт-пистолета в рот Громаксу, но орк опередил врага. Вождь вцепился клыками за ствольную коробку и вырвал оружие из рук врага, потом отбросил десантника ударом ноги и перерубил тесаком так, что лезвие остановилось только у пояса.  
Вождь повернулся к следующему противнику. Тот сражался в окружении целой толпы парней. Они никак не могли даже приблизиться к цели и падали один за другим. Космический десантник самозабвенно раскручивал двуручный цепной меч, перерубая зеленокожих.  
– Эй, кнсерная банка, сюда иди!  
– Я прекращу твоё существование, грязное животное! – выкрикнул космический десантник.  
– Хрошь трепаца, банка! – провыл Громакс и ударил тесаком сверху.  
Однако космический десантник коротким прыжком оказался сбоку от вождя и провёл кровоточащую борозду по рёбрам.  
– А-а-а, зог! – Громакс махнул кулаком, но снова промазал.  
Космический десантник ударил навстречу и едва не отпилил руку вождю. Громакс разозлился. Он рванулся вперёд. Цепной меч впился в грудь и начал наматывать плоть на мономолекулярные зубцы. Громакс взвыл и стал стучать рукоятью тесака по голове врага, пока не смял её.   
Десантник рухнул под ноги ликующему победителю. Кровь била в виски, и Громакс жаждал продолжения. Он ощутил такое неугасаемое желание кромсать и резать, словно какой-то хитрый гретчин прокрался внутрь и жёг вождя прометием. Сверкающие кровожадностью глаза выхватили картину того, как последняя пара космических десантников покидает отсек. Громакс ринулся за ними, но вдруг почувствовал, как обжигающий ураган хватает его и несет, чтобы ударить о потолок отсека.  
Космические десантники запустили генератор, раскрутили его до рабочей частоты, а потом подорвали. Они проделали подобные действия уже не меньше десятка раз, но орочий скиталец всё никак не разваливался.

4  
Возрождённые Из Пепла нагнали последний уцелевший скиталец корсара Бладарабеллы на орбите ещё не названной имперскими картографами планеты среди Звёзд Упырей. Вступать в космическое сражение не стали – "Старый Сокол" не предназначался для боев с противником такой весовой категории.  
Ангелы Смерти тайно проникли на борт и устроили лагерь на палубах пленённого скитальцем корабля эльдар. Орки будто бы боялись холодного сияния призрачной кости, поэтому жили в других местах искусственной планеты.  
Космические десантники очистили местность, развернули укрепления и взялись за уничтожение скитальца. Возрождённые потратили все ядерные бомбы, которые были на борту "Старого Сокола", но даже размёщенные по всем правилам минирования, те не нанесли скитальцу ощутимый вред. После операций по подрыву, десантники переключились на генераторы и батареи артиллерии, но добились только остановки искусственной планеты.  
А орочье море скитальца было безбрежно. Боеприпасы подходили к концу, и через несколько дней войны встал вопрос о скором переходе на простое холодное оружие.  
– Продолжать бессмысленно, Предатель, – взмахнул кулаками За Цин, друг и помощник Тристана Мальдонадо, который готовился занять место маршала Войска Ночи после возвращения Крестоносца домой. – Орки вот-вот опомнятся и контратакуют. Отделение Ковуора уже, считай, не существует!  
Сердце Льва, который заслуженно получил прозвище Предатель, и несправедливо, по мнению большинства боевых братьев, звание маршала, отложил цепной топор и поднялся.  
– Приказ чёткий, За. Магистр велел покончить с бандитами Бладарабеллы. Я убил вождя и перебью ещё миллион его прихвостней, если понадобится.  
– Мясник из тебя хоть куда, это все знают!  
– Заговариваешься, сержант, – проскрипел зубами Сердце. – Я доложу о твоей грубости и обсуждении приказов командования, если продолжишь.  
– Ха, а я думал, пригрозишь расправой, – произнёс сержант.  
Усы Цина сложились так, будто собирались оторваться и улететь подальше от хозяина.  
– У тебя же так здорово получается убивать братьев, – сказал он.  
– Всему своё время, – Сердце пытался говорить непринуждённо, но из глотки всё равно вырвалось глухое рычание.  
– Ну так, что скажешь об отступлении, Предатель? – спросил сержант Ковуор.  
Доспехи бородатого десантника почернели от гари, но глаза по-прежнему светились бешенством.  
– У вас с магистром же почти семейные отношения, он простит, – сказал он.  
– И что же мне сказать? – Сердце поигрывал пальцами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Извини, не справился?  
– Придумаешь что-нибудь, – усмехнулся Ковуор. – Не зря же маршалом поставили! Видать, умный.  
– Нужна поддержка "Феникса" или Имперского Флота, – продолжил За Цин. – "Старого Сокола" орудия скитальца в порошок сотрут, а вот баржа или какой-нибудь линкор справятся с уничтожением без труда.  
– А ещё стоит вызвать весь капитул и Императора с Трона поднять, – поморщился Сердце. – Если магистр послал сюда одну роту, значит справится одна рота. Не стоит сомневаться в мудрости Нашего Общего Отца!  
"Я уже ошибся однажды".  
Офицеры разошлись с лицами, перекошенными ненавистью, а Сердце вернулся к чистке топора от осколков костей, густой крови и крепких орочьих сухожилий, которые "Гнев" так и не пережевал, а только на цепь намотал. Привычное действие успокаивало Ангела Смерти, но, несмотря ни на что, он чувствовал гнёт командования. То, к чему он стремился почти тридцать лет, оказалось не наградой, а бременем. Дело ухудшалось ещё и тем, что Сердце боялся подвести доверие названого отца. Он не желал думать о том, что не справится с первым заданием в роли маршала.  
"Ещё пару боёв, старый друг", – Сердце погладил рукоять топора. – "Потом, прости, изменю тебе со старым добрым боевым ножом".

5  
Мир перед глазами даже не двоился, а троился. Пока скулящие от боли Откары пытались приподняться, Громакс обхватил руками голову. Там словно целый оркестр собрался, и парни без устали били по боевым барабанам.  
Когда концерт закончился, Громакс встряхнулся и снова открыл глаза. "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы" и до появления космических десантников представлял собой мусорную свалку, но теперь её будто бы пропустили через мясорубку, смешали с нечистотами, влили канистру прометия и подожгли. Взрыв проломил несколько переборок, уничтожил тысячи оркоидов и покалечил ещё больше. Кроме Откара, который лишился ног, рядом лежал ещё погнутый пулемёт Громмеля. Самого мека Громакс не заметил. Зато увидел истерзанное тело Чебурана и тяжело вздохнул.  
"Хроший был гретчин! Кто ж мне терь пртки постирает?!"  
– Кранты, босс! Ног не чую! – провыл Откар.  
– Птмушта у тя их нет! Чё тут непнятного?!  
– Кнец игры, босс. Кнец игры!  
– Чё за зогаво дерьмо ты несёшь?  
– Эт не твая война, босс. Брось нас! Мы – слабаки!  
– Терь моя! Хвтайся за шею, слабак!  
Громакс разыскал среди воцарившегося бедлама дока и бросил тому свою кровавую ношу.  
– Држи! Шоб этот парень на ногах стоял к вечеру, – вождь пораскинул мозгами и поправился. – Или на руках! Мне пливать!  
Потом Громакс скорчил страшную гримасу и отправился готовиться к страшной мести. Вождь выхватил из сумки дока бинт, обмакнул в рану на груди и повязал на лбу.  
"Буду бстрым!" – подумал Громакс.  
Громакс задумался о том, как прокрасться и разведать зловещие замыслы космических десантников.  
“Нада какую-нибуть штуку, но тихую!” – подумал вождь.  
Громакс подошёл к Чебурана, поклонился и выгреб требуху из мёртвого тела.  
– Стнешь крутым, дохлый Гретчин!  
Вождь очистил кишки от жира, выделений, потом вымочил в холодной воде, скрутил и выскоблил, пока не получилась тетива. Вождь не знал, откуда в его голове появилось описание изготовления, но особо и не задумывался над этим, а просто пользовался даром. Громакс вернулся в мастерскую мека, нашёл среди обломков "гретчиномёта" подходящий кусок стали и с рёвом согнул его так, как надо. Вождь сделал себе лук. Стрелы Громакс оснастил взрывающимися наконечниками.  
Вождь проверил список.  
"Крсная пвязка, лук, стрилы, рубило... и мои лапы. Кнсерным банкам кранты!"

6  
Поселение Красное Мстечко орки разбили во внутренностях "Потерянного Рая", эсминца флотилии Несущих Слово ещё времён Ереси Гора. Бури Варпа порвали корабль надвое и очистили палубы от смертельно опасного экипажа. Только одно воспоминание о еретиках не стёрлось, и вряд ли бы кто-то смог его убрать: стены и переборки из плоти. Когда "Потерянный Рай" витал в безвоздушном пространстве с широкими ранами, убранство стало серым, но после присоединения к скитальцу вновь налилось тёплыми цветами жизни. Правда, стоило только оркам обжить новое место, как на стенках этого большого желудка появились язвы и отвратительные желтоватые пятна.  
Когда же в поселение пришли Возрождённые Из Пепла раздалось протяжное мычание. Казалось, будто исполинский организм обрадовался тому, с какой скоростью исчезают паразиты, что вырабатывали столько вредных выхлопов и едкой химии, разъедающей плоть.  
За Цин отступил на шаг и уклонился от яростного замаха. Потом оглушил орка ударом кулака по морде, вырвал из руки ржавый крюк и воткнул в живот. Сержант обмотал цепь вокруг шеи, привязал второй конец к трупу другого чужака в громоздкой броне, а потом выбросил жертву в окно.  
За вышел наружу и с удовольствием посмотрел на проделанную работу.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла оставили предупреждение всем оркам, кто решит поселиться здесь:  
"Вы все умрёте"  
Простую мысль отлично передавали пылающие покосившиеся дома, обезглавленные и четвертованные трупы на улицах, гроздья висельников и леса посаженных на кол.  
– Всегда должен быть тот, в кого можно пострелять, – ухмыляясь, заметил Ковуор.  
После гибели собственного отделения рыжебородый сержант влился в состав отряда За Цина, и теперь наслаждался кровопролитием, без тягот, которые ложились на плечи командира. Ковуор собрал впечатляющую коллекцию скальпов, со сквигами самых разных оттенков от красных до фиолетовых.  
– Пожалуй, да, – согласился За. – В ульях так весело никогда не было.  
Оба воина происходили из Темницы Багника и успели вкусить запретный плод насилия ещё до вступления в капитул.  
– Нет ничего лучше запаха палёного орка с утра, – Ковуор наклонился и пополнил собрание ещё одним трофеем, с иссиня-чёрным цветом волосяного покрова. – Пахнет... победой! Я бы даже остался здесь подольше... вопреки здравому смыслу. Уж больно увлекательно!  
– Нет, пора сваливать, – покачал головой За Цин. – Хорошего понемногу. Это у нас налёт прошёл без сучка, без задоринки, а Мигель потерял шестерых. Если так и дальше пойдёт дело, то через неделю-две нас вырежут.  
– Ну, так что? Смена командования? Сам понимаешь, Сердце…  
– Ой, не упоминай при мне этого грязножопого варвара! Даже пропахшие рыбой портиспанцы или овцеёбы с Бретанцины командиры лучше, чем эти дикари!  
– Самые крутые пацаны родом из Темницы Багника! Магистр, Король, Глава Кузницы – цвет капитула!  
– И мы обязательно займём место рядом с ними!  
– Я предлагаю великодушно пропустить варвара вперёд. Когда доберёмся до скопления чужаков, запрём его наедине с ордой, а сами отступим. Кузнецы поголовно "за", а без зарядов мелта-ружей и взрывчатки, он уже никуда не денется. Последний подарок маршалу – славная смерть.  
– А потом?  
– Потом возьмёшь руководство, – подмигнул Ковуор.  
"Всё уже продумал, хитрец, да? Вернёмся на Ицамну, а там меня в лучшем случае лишат звания!"  
Ухмылка Ковуора сквозь неряшливую комковатую бороду говорила красноречивее слов.  
"Нет, дружище, меня на такой тухлый понт не взять! Если синяки и шишки мои, то пряники и плюшки тоже!"  
– А ты не думал о том, что магистр раскроет наш заговор?  
Ковуор прищурился, нервно расчесал бороду.  
– Проклятье... Но рискнуть стоит! Ты вот когда последний раз видел Дескина?  
– На Чиачиане.  
– Вот! Он участвует только в судьбоносных делах. Остальное время витает где-то в облаках. Если бы знал о том, что мы собираемся сделать, расстрелял бы ещё до начала охоты на Бладарабеллу!  
За Цин обдумал предложение, снял с пояса флягу с тростниковой настойкой, открутил колпачок и воскликнул:  
– За удачу! Она помогает отважным! – сержант командного отделения сделал пару глотков и передал напиток боевому брату, который одним махом осушил ёмкость до дна.  
– Ух! Хороша! Что-то приличное всё-таки на Ицамне есть!  
– Да уж, чем только не травились, но лучше тростниковой водки ничего ещё не придумали.  
Громакс подождал ещё немного, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали вражеской операции, и даже послушал, с каким упоением космические десантники обсуждают прошлую жизнь и алкоголь. Вождь истёк слюной и позже решил отобрать и всенепременно попробовать выпивку людей. Потом Громакс осторожно двинулся к выходу из Красного Мстечка. Он не торопился и, несмотря на внушительные размеры, избежал патрулей и десантников, которые собирали трофеи на пепелище.  
Вождь добрался до мастерской мека только через день и заметил, что там его уже заждались.  
– Смари, босс, я терь нстоящий киборк! – похвалился Откар.  
Ноб расставил железные ноги с кривыми когтями и поднял искусственные руки, которые напоминали манипуляторы строительных кранов.  
– Хм, роде я приказывал тя на ноги поднять!  
– Мек прслухал. Сначала пркрепил мне клишни. Птом вспомнил про грбли!  
– Ещё голову зменить, Откар, и совсем крутой стнешь, ха-ха!  
Ноб не смутился, чем раздосадовал вождя. Громакс продолжил:  
– Я буду тя звать Откар Железнозадый! Пайдёт?!  
– Да, босс! Спасибо, босс, ты мне жизнь спас!  
Громакс подошёл к Громмелю. Мек уже починил броню и занимался ремонтом пулемёта, разбросав детали по всему верстаку.  
– Слухай сюды, Громмель! Крочь, в-первых, пчему у парней так мало свинцемётов?! Нуна больше свинцемётов! Больше дакки!  
– Зогкон ныесервные банхит кирые! – возмутился мек. – Убв перивали очевую редьно ковбов, медо, ковса ибос, одя осин тался!  
Длинные предложения вызвали затруднение у вождя. Он отказался от задумки перехода на новый боевой язык, так как расшифровывал сказанное несколько минут, и даже попросил мека повторить.  
"Не, нахреннадо! Так мы орк орка не поймём!"  
– В-втрых, зделай уже штуковину, шоб летадлы збевать!  
– Угу! – мек вытащил из пепельницы свежую сигару и запалил её газовой горелкой.  
– Ищо мне надо зделать так, шоб миня се на скале слухали!  
Громмель выставил руку вперёд ладонью и проговорил:  
– Ща!  
Мек разгрёб мусор, разбросанный по мастерской, а потом вернулся к вождю с трофейным вокс-аппаратом.  
– Эй, Громмель, ты ток бтарейки пставить не збудь! – вдруг воскликнул Откар.  
Громакс не обратил внимания на волнение ноба, а резко рванул новую игрушку из рук мека. Вождь ревел и хрипел, перед тем как начать воодушевляющую речь. Через несколько минут все живые существа на "Последнем Довоте Бладарабеллы" чуть было не оглохли от неистовых воплей:  
– Здарова! Се, кто можёт нзвать ся орком, бегом на мостик кэпа "Клото"! Я – босс Громакс! Я повиду ас бить кнсерные банки! Людики, ас тоже касаеца! Я – ваш смый страшный кашмар! Двигайте оже, сыкуны!

7  
Сердце Льва не мог упустить возможность уничтожить командира орков. Предыдущий не выдержал даже минуты схватки, поэтому маршал не боялся Громакса. Возрождённые Из Пепла истребили почти всех зеленокожих, хоть сколько-то отличающихся от животных, и остальная орда виделась Сердцу хоть и не беззащитным, но всё-таки бестолковым стадом.  
Маршал не повёл отряды на штурм сразу после брошенного вызова. Ангелы Смерти кружили вокруг цели пару дней, уничтожая тоненькие речки чужаков, которые тянулись к морю "Клото". Только после того, как подкрепления перестали подходить, Сердце объявил общее наступление.  
Снаряды, гранаты и бомбы закончились. Десантники, вооружённые редким силовым оружием, или с ножами наголо надвигались нерушимым строем, как рыцари древности, что бились против диких варваров. Они обратили в бегство обороняющихся чужаков. Резали, рубили, давили сабатонами тех, кто не успел отступить.  
Маршал первым ворвался на мостик. Он размахивал боевым ножом и цепным топором, который без мономолекулярных лезвий превратился в дубину.  
– Возрождённые! Вперёд! На смерть!  
Выпад – нож без труда проходит сквозь горло зеленокожего. Взмах – валится следующий враг с проломленным черепом. Удар ногой – третий соперник падает на спину, а Сердце давит ему голову тяжёлым сапогом.  
Хрустят кости, брызжет кровь, раздаются редкие, словно из далёкого прошлого, выстрелы болтеров. Остервенелая рукопашная схватка не оставляет и мгновения на передышку. Орков на капитанском мостике древнего крейсера столько, что строй Возрождённых дрожит и рассыпается. Каждый воин остаётся один против полчищ чужаков.  
– В-а-а-а-г-х! – проревел крупный орк с топором.  
Он забрался на плечи соплеменнику и прыгнул на маршала.  
Сердце Льва встретил врага ножом и едва остался на ногах, когда мёртвая туша потянула оружие за собой.  
Следующий противник опрокинул маршала и прибил руку с "Гневом" к полу, пронзив острым штырём. Орк наклонился и зубами сорвал забрало со шлема. Он замахнулся тесаком, чтобы развалить голову десантника, когда Лев вдруг почувствовал невиданную мощь, которая стучит в руках, словно там выросла пара новых сердец.  
Лопнули наручи, обнажились бугрящиеся под чёрной шерстью мускулы и когти, больше похожие на кинжалы.  
Голова орка осталась висеть на одном лоскуте кожи. Следующим ударом Сердце порвал чужака пополам у пояса. Десантник, обмотанный потрохами орка, вскочил и ворвался в ошеломлённую толпу орков.  
Он не знал пощады, рвал и кусал. Орки увидели перед собой далеко не простого космического десантника, а настоящее чудовище, даже по меркам зеленокожих. С длинных клыков чудовища капала кровь, а его лапы одинаково легко проходили сквозь мясо и сталь.  
Сердце Льва вызвал в зеленокожих древний затаенный страх, и они отступили. Десантник настигал трусов и вырывал им хребты, пока не услышал крик  
– Братья... куда?!  
Выжившие Возрождённые стучали клинками о створки врат на капитанский мостик, которые захлопнулись и отрезали их от ударной группы.  
– Ковуор! Какого чёрта?! – прорычал Сердце в вокс-передатчик.  
– Сдохни, Предатель. Без тебя Войско Ночи станет лучше!  
– Вместе со званием тебе перейдёт и прозвище, Ковуор! – Сердце как ругательство выплюнул ненавистное имя и сорвал голову орку, который решил, что десантник отвлёкся на разговор.  
– Нет, всё выйдет ровно, – вышел на связь За Цин. – Я стану маршалом, а ты... Даже если не погибнешь в схватке, то умрёшь во время бомбардировки. Наслаждайся убийствами, которые ты так любишь, варвар. Тебе недолго осталось.  
Сердце покрыл предателей бранью и пообещал им мучительную смерть, а сам пока соединялся с остальными офицерами. Вот только Дух Машины не обнаружил их среди живых.  
Тяжёло дыша после схватки, от которой под ногами хлюпала кровь, один из боевых братьев обратился к Сердцу Льва:  
– Что будем делать... маршал?  
– Есть одна задумка, – Лев отбросил с ближайшего когитатора тушу зеленокожего и включил древнюю машину.  
Вот только все попытки включить противоабордажную защиту или хотя бы открыть двери, натолкнулись на запрос кодов доступа. Единственное полезное, что почерпнул Сердце с экрана – это изображения, полученные с камер наблюдения: ударную группу преследовала орда, которую возглавлял аугментированный орк, а на посадочной площадке За Цина и Ковуора собирались встретить стрелки, усиленные пусковой установкой.  
– Никто, случаем, не учился у мастера Зомана? – маршал обвёл взглядом дюжину бойцов.  
Хмурое молчание стало ответом. Сердце зарычал и с лёгкостью разнёс когитатор. Он поднял руку и недоумённо поглядел на многочисленные кровоточащие раны.  
"Возможно... Если постараться..."  
Не теряя ни минуты, Сердце подскочил к створкам врат и начал хлестать их когтями. Там, где не справилась сталь боевых ножей, остались глубокие борозды. Маршал услышал подбадривающие крики и принялся бить с ещё большим задором. Возрождённые помогли командиру и спустя полчаса опрокинули врата.  
Руки Сердца дрожали от напряжения, но теперь воинам и ему самому не нужно было ждать смерти в капкане. Маршал повернулся к воинам.  
– Не в моих правилах, но я отказываюсь от мести. За Цин и Ковуор вырыли себе могилы. У нас же другое задание, – Сердце обвёл взглядом бойцов, – выжить!

8  
За Цин и Ковуор замыкали ударную группу. Они придержали на всякий случай последние магазины к болтерам и отстреливались от вновь повалившей зелёной лавины одиночными выстрелами.  
– Как-то через жопу всё пошло! – проорал Ковуор, перекрикивая грохот болтера. – Эти животные будто знали, ждали нашей проделки!  
– Случайность! – покривился За. – Мне на руку, кстати. Даже если каким-то чудом варвар выберется из западни, то не нагонит.  
– В смысле "мне"? – Ковуор не успел переспросить, как получил по лицу прикладом.  
Сержант упал, а За Цин добавил ещё ногой, выбив бородатому десантнику передние зубы.  
– Ты што твогишь?! – Ковуор выплюнул белую крошку в красном соусе.  
– Бережёного Бог-Император бережёт, – За Цин пинком отбросил болтер подальше от владельца, а сам скрылся за сходящимися створками очередной двери. – Задержи орков, брат!  
– Гнида! – Ковуор схватил болтер и повернулся к полумраку тоннеля, что мельтешил зловещими фигурами.  
Сержант стрелял в упор, пока не опустел магазин. Из толпы вырвался орк, погнул аугментированными руками ствол болтера, а потом сдавил рукоять вместе с запястьем так, что во все стороны полетели алые брызги. Ковуор отшатнулся и потянулся к ножу, но орк оказался быстрее и всадил лезвия цепного топора в плечо десантника.  
Погибал Ковуор долго и мучительно. Откар сполна отомстил за каждую потерянную часть своего тела.  
За Цин с остальными воинами ударной группы в это время выбрался, наконец, из недр скитальца. На посадку заходили три "Громовых Ястреба". Больше, чем нужно, но сержант рассчитывал на огневую поддержку в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Они, к слову, не заставили себя долго ждать.  
Воин рядом с сержантом упал, когда стрела с толстым навершием попала точно в лоб.  
Взрыв.  
Ударная волна отбросила За Цина и выбила болтер из рук так, что оружие поплыло по безвоздушному пространству прочь от хозяина. Одновременно развалился один челнок, а Возрождённые попали под сосредоточенный залп крупнокалиберных пушек. Среди руин артиллерийской батареи притаились стрелки, которые оказались пугающе осведомлёнными о задумке сержанта. Зеленокожие, в шарообразных стеклянных шлемах и серебристых комбинезонах, найденных на борту корабля-диска, висели в космосе, удерживаемые ржавыми цепями, прикреплёнными к поверхности скитальца.  
Второй "Громовой Ястреб" вновь взлетел, чтобы накрыть ракетами расчёты тяжёлого оружия, но попал под залп установки, которая метала реактивных гретчинов. Машина рванулась назад, и только тяжёлый якорь, разодравший искорёженный металл обшивки, не позволил "Гретчиномёту" устремиться в космос. Сотни оркоидов верхом на снарядах уронили вражеский челнок.  
За Цин увернулся от тесака орочьего вождя и успел запрыгнуть на рампу последней машины. Однако сержант не желал уходить со скитальца неудачником, который потерял всех воинов.  
– Разворачивайся! – прокричал За, угрожая пилоту опустевшим болтером. – И слезай с кресла! Я сам разбомблю этих чужаков!  
– Рехнулся, – выдохнул штурман. – У них там зенитка!  
– Заткнись!  
За зажал штурвал и послал на орков тысячи снарядов тяжёлых болтеров и десятки ракет.  
Громакс не страшился смерти. Он подскочил к пусковой установке и замахал руками, чтобы Громмель развернул её навстречу "Ястребу". Мек подтянул якорь, потом выбрался из кабины, отпрыгнул в сторону и также резко вернулся, отбрасывая "Гретчиномёт". Вождь схватил реактивный снаряд, привязал его ремнями к груди и залез на направляющие пусковой установки. Мек нажал большую красную кнопку и увидел, как Громакс устремился навстречу десантному челноку.  
Вождь боялся только того, что не наберёт достаточной скорости. Однако красная повязка, оберегом охватывающая голову, сработала как надо. Громакс расхохотался и пробил бронированное стекло "Громового Ястреба", посечённое тяжёлыми пулями.  
Громмель увидел, что челнок резко снизился и во всплесках искр пробороздил обшивку скитальца.  
Орки затаили дыхание. Они не успели обрести вождя, как потеряли его.  
Однако уже в следующее мгновение покорёженная рампа "Ястреба" отвалилась, и из-под обломков вылез Громакс. Дыхательная маска и баллоны с воздухом целы, вождь лишь прихрамывал на правую ногу и держался за живот. На поясе Громакса висела трофейная фляга и связка с отрезанными головами десантников, чья кровь обратилась корками алого льда.  
Орки встретили победоносное шествие вождя воплями и поразились лихости Громакса ещё больше, когда тот даже не обратил внимания на взрыв позади себя. Вождь залез на капот "гретчиномёта" и воскликнул, размахивая руками:  
– Оттак парни! Я пнял удрость Горка и Морка! Дерьмо случаеца! Просто ннада верить в ся и сё делать тактикульно! Мы нипроста отбились! Падготовимся и накастыляем кнсерным банкам! У них дома! – Вождь ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони. – Здорово повесилимся, парни!  
Громакс ещё долго говорил и самозабвенно потрясал руками, но в космосе никто не слышал его криков.

9  
Сердце Льва вошёл в тронный зал Торна, крепости-монастыря Возрождённых Из Пепла на Ицамне. Если раньше это помещение называлось так только условно, то теперь сказать иначе было нельзя. У стен стояли образцы силовых доспехов с оружием мастера Зомана. Они показывали путь капитула от самых простых почти кустарных типов "Ицамна", до улучшенных техножрецом современных "Аквил". Кроме того, в тронном зале находились застеклённые шкафы с трофеями Возрождённых: обломок гарганта с Киморы–III, двуручный меч инкуба кабала Сладкого Ножа, рогатый шлем Бронзового Хищника Кхорна и многое-многое другое.  
Сердце Льва потерпел поражение, уже не в первый раз за жизнь, но не боялся наказания. Маршал подписал себе смертный приговор ещё на Чиачиане, поэтому спокойно отнесся бы даже к казни.  
Красная ковровая дорожка привела Сердце к почётной страже магистра. Эллисон Грус отправился на Родину, а Болотная Жаба погиб, и теперь их место занимали другие воители. Сангвиний Брук в силовых доспехах и с боевым посохом светился могуществом, тогда как Дэй Ноф, горбатый слепой старец, пугал скрытой мощью. Провидец пережил ранение, полученное на W-678-2, но распрощался с битвами. Дэй отказался от аугментирования, а других способов вернуть его в форму не было. Пусть оболочка Нофа стала тенью былого величия полубога, но разум остался таким же острым.  
– Я проиграл, отец, – Сердце припал на колено и устремил взгляд вниз, когда телохранители расступились, чтобы открыть того, кто восседал на троне. – Подвёл капитул.  
– Ты проиграл, – едва слышно проговорил Флориан. – Мы знаем.  
Имплантаты Дескина потухли, он погрузился в сон.  
Ангелы Смерти ждали. Они и малейшим звуком не нарушали сна великого колдуна. Через некоторое время Флориан проснулся и продолжил речь:  
– Орки вождя Громакса явятся отомстить за уничтоженную империю Бладарабеллы и предстанут перед нами не беспомощной ордой, а грозным воинством.  
– Смиренно ожидаю участи, – маршал так и не поднял взгляд, – но, если позволишь, я нанесу встречный удар зеленокожим.  
– Посмотри на меня, Сердце.  
Кроме бледной маски, кроваво-красных имплантатов, тёмной дымки пси-энергии на лице магистра появилась ещё и довольная улыбка.  
– Наказания не будет, мести тоже, – Сангвиний неуверенно повернулся к командиру, Дэй Ноф же статуей воспринял прозвучавшие слова. – Мне нужно, чтобы орки прилетели на Ицамну.


End file.
